


Anytime, Anyplace

by soulfulmags



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Charles and sub Erik, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, My First Fanfic, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulmags/pseuds/soulfulmags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So are you going to share, Charles? You can’t say I’ve never looked more beautiful and then not tell me.” Erik leans forward his chest presses into Charles until his back is against the door. </p><p>Charles smiles, quite frankly beams, with delight as he catches on. “Oh, darling I do apologize.” His breathing quickens when he asks with a dare in his eyes, “Do you want me to show you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Anyplace

**Author's Note:**

> My walk to work started innocently enough this morning. I’m running my to-do list through my head and making sure I got my classes planned out for the day while my busted but still playable iPod Touch shuffles along. 
> 
> Then the unmistakable boom bip of Anytime, Anyplace by Janet came on.
> 
> One of the sexiest songs I’ve ever heard and instead of remembering the video that left me wide-eyed years ago, I see Charles and Erik in the strip club….

Angel left the room excited to tell her low-life boss she’s quitting. Charles is in visibly high spirits and starts to leave as well. Once he reaches for the door, the knob begins to melt and his laugh catches in his throat. He turns to see Erik approaching slowly, all at once silly and serious. His body movements decisive while his smirk gives away his underlying giddiness.

He crowds close to Charles and asks, “So?”

Charles is stunned for a moment and just manages to utter, “Hm?”

“So are you going to share, Charles? You can’t say I’ve  _never looked more beautiful_  and then not tell me.” Erik leans forward and his chest presses into Charles until his back is against the door. 

Charles smiles, quite frankly beams, with delight as he catches on. “Oh, darling I do apologize.” His breathing quickens when he asks with a dare in his eyes, “Do you want me to show you?”

Erik bows his head to get closer to Charles’ ear and purrs, “Go on.”

Charles shudders briefly and presses his hands to Erik’s chest to push him back a few steps. Erik reluctantly moves away and begins to feel insecure the longer he makes him wait as Charles scans his body and the space around them. 

“You know, I think you’d fit right in around here my dear.”

Erik’s face shifts to confusion briefly as Charles starts to move closer. 

“Oh don’t be shy love. Your body was made to be shown off.”

Charles goes to walk behind him and as he looks down to follow he notices the change in his clothing. He gasps in shock and spins around fully. Chasing Charles and to get a better look at himself. 

“Oh my — Charles you didn’t?!”

“Yes, I surely did. Except for Angel you had on a lovely wig as well. But now, I don’t want to hide you beneath a fringe.” He squared his shoulders and stood directly in front of Erik and continued, “No, I want to see you.”

Erik shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot under the weight of Charles’ gaze. His fingers cycling between fussing and fixing the hem of his dress. “So you like me…like this?” He grins broadly trying to regain some solid footing, “I mean you can’t possibl—”

“Oh but I do, Erik.” He moves in closer, grabbing hold of the anxious hand at Erik’s side. He gives him a long once over from head to toe with his eyes and uses his other hand to grasp Erik’s jaw, “Tell me, how does it feel?”

Unable to look away, Erik mumbles “Soft. Weird…..like I’m out in the open.” 

“Yes,” Charles snaps as he moves even closer still, “out in the open for me. Only me Erik.” He licks a stripe up Erik’s neck and growls, “If they could see you, my god, how they’d want you.”

Erik’s panting now. Charles is resting at his neck for a moment when Erik realizes he wants more. This isn’t just Charles’ game anymore. 

“And what would you do, hm? Would you let them have me and just watch from the sidelines?” He knows he hit his target when Charles’ teeth sink into his collarbone as hands start moving him backwards.

A few steps and Erik’s back is on the cool glass. Only then does Charles look up and — he’s composed,  _the bastard_.

Erik knows he was overheard when Charles laughs and says, “Now no need for name-calling dearest. Mind you, you want me in control and composed. How else would I be convincing everyone that there’s nothing to see on the other side of this glass while keeping you nice & pretty?”

Charles spins Erik around before he can respond.

“Can they see us, Charles?” Erik gasped.

“They cannot…would you like them to?” Charles grinds himself into Erik. “God, you feel so damn good. Do you know how difficult it was to entertain the antics of our recruit while I had this image of you in my mind?”

Erik leans into it and moans despite his efforts to remain quiet. 

“Yes, I wanted you even with her in this very room. Just like I want you now even with them out there. Maybe they can hear you when you moan…shall we see?”

Erik blushes and bites his lip turning his head to look at Charles whose hands are moving up his thighs.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to run my hands up your thighs since I saw you that first night. Remember that? You were completely soaked…”

Erik nods gasping as Charles hikes the dress up to his hips leaving him bare. 

“Charles!”

“Yes I know, nothing underneath…how scandalous?! Have you been dancing for strange men with no knickers on, darling? I think you like it. Being exposed. Out there for the taking because up until now you knew no one could ever truly claim you…is that right?”

Erik clasps his eyes shut and tries to chase some sort of sensation. When he finds none he whimpers and only then does he realize Charles is waiting for an answer.

“Yes, I…I needed….”

Charles leans closer again, rubbing himself along supple skin through his trousers, “What love?”

“You. I needed you.” Erik moans at the friction and hardness telling him how badly Charles needs him too.

Charles reaches around to stroke Erik and groans, “And I am yours.”

Erik moans loudly as Charles works him, encourages him, “Yes, yes let me hear you. Let them hear you.” 

They’re moving together, undulating to the music leaking in from the other side of the walls. Charles kisses down the back of Erik’s neck and exposed shoulders. Erik grips the glass as best he can, chasing after the feeling of Charles’ hands.

Erik’s moaning and panting incoherently but when he starts to mumble more than just yes and Charles’ name, he listens more closely. 

“Tell me, tell me what you want.”

“Hng — Charles, let them see.”

Grinning wildly, “Are you—”

“Let them see. I don’t care, I don’t care. Show me off, Charles.” 

“As you wish.”

And then all eyes turn to their window. Erik gets louder, slaps the glass, and grinds his hips back into Charles.

“Fuck, Erik…”

The patrons sit in stunned silence. Both eager to watch and look away in utter shock. 

“Oh god, do that again baby…”

Another grind of his hips and Erik sends Charles over. He bit down on his shoulder groaning, “You bastard…my beautiful bas— ugh —come for me.”

Charles quickens his strokes and watches Erik shudder to pieces, moaning his name. The fringe of his dress shakes mercilessly as he comes down panting, The patrons looking on, stuck between gaping and cheering. 

Erik grins wide turning to face Charles. “So…” he panted looking down at Charles’ flushed face.

“Yes, love?” as he starts to right Erik’s dress.

“I take it that I’m gong to blink and then my suit will be in place and a shut curtain will appear behind me,“ he smirked.

“You doubt me, sir? You think I’m too scared to have given a bunch of strangers a naughty show?”

Erik cocks his head to the side unimpressed and closes his eyes. He waits a beat and opens them again.

He sees his jacket laying cleanly on the bed where he left it. Empty glasses litter the room from the celebration. The curtains are barely opened. The only thing out of place is the door handle he melted. 

Charles stands by the door, hands in his pockets, looking innocent and smug all at once —  _the bastard._  “Okay, okay you got me. I couldn’t have you getting us killed on our first stop, Erik!”

Erik peeks through the curtains. He sees a scene similar to how it was when they walked in. He feels a bit disappointed until he catches a whiff of the curtains.  _That’s us_.

He turns to find Charles blushing and grinning. “Stop listening, Charles.” He deadpans with obvious affection and leans over to gather up his jacket.

“Honestly, Erik, how can I not? Thought you would love my mutation…” he dramatically tapers off his sentence and pouts as Erik walks over.

“Don’t be coy, Charles.” He reaches to fix the door handle and caresses the hair out Charles’ face with the other hand. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“You know, I bet you can do that without using your hands.”

“Ah there’s my Charles. And what would I be doing with my hands otherwise?” Erik cocks his eyebrow.

The door handle reforms and Charles swings it open looking over his shoulder with a grin before sauntering out.

_Well let’s just say this was a trial run, a test if you will, of my control with my powers. I think you’ll agree I passed._

Erik gives the room one last once over,  _Go on._

_I wonder if you can drive only using your powers while your hands grab my hair as I suck you within an inch of your life._

Erik exits the room quickly to catch up and match Charles’ easy stride. He gives him a long sideways glance.

_Anytime, anyplace._


End file.
